


Forbidden lovers

by LenulkaSRO



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Forbidden Love, Lemon, POV First Person, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenulkaSRO/pseuds/LenulkaSRO
Summary: Alicia is scared of the storm and goes to shelter to Chris' bedroom. The love is made and they took it to new level of their relathionship.Bad at summaries. SORRY
Relationships: Alicia Clark & Chris Manawa, Alicia Clark/Chris Manawa





	Forbidden lovers

I slept in light sleep, when the first thunder came in. I look with my frighten eyes into the light that was behind the glass of the window. I was always scared of thunderstorm, since my childhood. I took a deep breath and close my eyes. I thought I should go to his bedroom. Nick wasn´t at home and I always was with him. 

I took a first step and go inside the black hall to knock his door. He wasn´t sleeping because he answer immediately. 'Come in' his voice filled empty hall. I opened the door and come inside. He stand up from his bed. He was wearing only old t-shirt and pair of black boxers. I was wearing only night robe withnout underware.

'What´s wrong?' 

'I... I.. I am scared, sorry I just want to be with somebody.' I said and slid myself in and close the door. He was still standing near his bed. I went straith to him and stay feet to feet. Our bodyes almost touching. 

'Okey, 'Licia' he said and took a step back. 

I sit down on his bed and he took a place next to me. 

'Can I sleep with you?' Next thunder crash near us and I shiver. He rubs his forehead and make a grin. 

'Okey' he said finally, and I jump to the bed next to the wall. He lay next to me. 

'Do you want watch something until the storm flow away?' 

'Yeah' I said. He turn on the TV and put there some stand up show. 

I cuddle the pillow and hug under the blanket like some stray kitten. He knew how i feel and lay next to me. Closer than I would ever expect. After a while a heard him lightly snoring. The storm was bigger then when I came to his bedroom. I put a hand on his chest and lay my head on his shoulder. He made deep breath and hug me with his left hand. I was now cuddeling to his side. 

I felt asleep and when he start moving me off him I make unpleasent noise and hug him tighter. I heard his deep breath, and than he stopped. 

The morning was akward for both of us. Travis come to wake him up. He opened the door and saw us, cuddeling together. He almost jump from his boots. He start yelling at us and called my mom. 

'What are you thinking, you are siblings. Me and your mother are dating. If I ever saw you like this it would be yours last day alive. Understand?!'

After this incident, how they used to call it, they locked my door every night for month. We cannot be together alone withnout them controling us. 

After a month they probably said it was allright and stop locking me. The first night when I was unlocked I run into the Chris room. I don´t even knocked, I rush throw the door and jump next to his sleeping body. He jumped and look at me. I locked the door behind me so Trevis won´t find out this time. 

'You know Chris, I never wanted you so bad' I said and lay to kiss him. He stared to nowhere and didn´t even notice, or I guess he didn´t. I kiss him more softly and felt how he started moving his lips. I put myself on his body. He hugged me and start making moans. I was still on top of him when he put his arms around my waist. He sit up and licked my lower lip for permision to go inside my mouth and deepend the kiss. I open it and our thongues start figting for dominance. My hands burried inside his hairs and his roaming on my back. It was like symphony. Our bodyes fit to eachother hands. 

He lay down and took me with me. He take the lead and turn us, so I was under his muscular body. I can felt his hardrock erection on my right leg. He start kissing me down to the line of my night robe. His hands roaming under it on my boobs. He look into my eyes with lust and whisper into my ear that he wants me right now and there. I kiss him on his cheek to take his attention and nod him to continue. 

He took off my night robe and I took his shirt down. The clothes was on the floor and we were naked tangled inside the sheets. 

'This is my first time, I don´t know, what should I do' he said red in cheeks. 

'Do what you feel will be the best or I can lead you' I said taking him for another kiss. 

He start kissing my chest and my breasts and I moan his name. I slept only with Matt, so I never feel this rush of adrenalin because it was forbiden. But his moves were like made from heaven. I feel his personality here. 

When he continues down to my belly with wet kissies I take his hand and put it between my legs. He start nuzzling my women parts. I was moaning like never before, he knew where to touch me and how long to stay to take me where I wanted to be. 

He put himself up to kiss my moaning mouth.

'Sheee, they can hear you' he whisper inside my ear and start pumping his finger in and out of me. His mouth still on my and covering the moans. 

'I.. I.. come' I said and he started to be more agressive and faster. I dug my fingers inside his back. I saw stars when I come, never felt this before. 

'And now inside me Chris, have some fun' I said and he did it like I said. 

His first thrust was like electricity. He started with slow moves to make me know his penis. Then he started making deeper thrusts. I want to take the lead so I told him so. He lay on back on the bed and I was on him. I set down to him and start making moves. He held my waist and start to thrust to my rithm. I felt him how he come inside me. His semen, hot, deep inside me. I sat off of him and lay next to him. 

We kissed our goodbye and I take my night robe and left his room. 

In the morning when was the breakfast Travis said that Chris finaly come with some lady and enjoy himself. I was as red as him. We look to eachother and start laughting. Travis nor mum didn´t understand, but we did.


End file.
